Vocaloid: 01 Project RUHM
by Ruu-sama
Summary: It starts out as a forgotten secret....of which Master had kept. It happened so long ago, who knew that it would turn and come back to haunt him? This story isn't about him though. It's about somebody, who is soon to be found out. Rating may vary
1. Ch 0 Alone

Heart…

Life…

Voice...

Fake.

More…

Dark…

No light.

White light…

Not real.

Sitting…

Sleeping...

Where..?

Dark hair…

Face not shown…

…Sad?

No tears.

Pity…

Eyes of pity…

Help.

End me.

Help me.

Who..?

Sleep.

Eternity….

Files….

Numbers…

So many...

…Incomplete

Unreal…

Not real.

Save...

…Press save…

Delete...

Delete.

Why..?

No.

Memory…

Upload...

What?

Cannot move...

No words...

Melody...

Song...

Sing.

Sing.

Sing.

…Alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter .0**

A dark room is all that is seen. All that I see... No light. Plugs... Lots and lots of plugs… I feel. …Too dark… I'm scared of the dark. I... Me. Who am me? I cannot see myself. What is this? Voices... Everywhere... Songs… I don't understand what the words are or what they mean... But the words...Song...Voice...Melody...Music. …Numbers…So many numbers…every awakening. Every moment... Dark hair...I see them no longer. …Evil eyes of pity…thinking... …Alone. So alone...voices.... Mine? I have not heard my voice. Fake. Fake. Fake. That word. Makes me ache... What is making that sound? It is not a melody. What am I?

Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake... Haunting words... Words… What am I? Cannot speak… Alive… …Non-moving… Not alive. …Thinking. Yes. Alive I am. But not moving. Breathing… Singing… No song... I want to sing. Want. Not want. Need. I need to sing. Why? So many questions... Dark hair... Not here. Has not come back for me… No more. Scared... The dark makes me scared. Not moving…so afraid…

…So alone...

**Now it won't make that much sense at first, and the chapters will get longer. Tell me what you think after you read a couple of the chapters, then maybe try and give me some tips?**


	2. Ch 1 A Vocaloids Dream

**[Begin New Transmission]**

**Chapter -1**

**A Vocaloids Dream**

_**Rin**_

Master says we must not leave or chargers for a while. He says there might be an infection? I guess something strange like that. Our last performance hasn't been since the accident. The accident that shouldn't have happened, that really shouldn't have even happened! I hate even thinking of it. Only I and Master know of this, or at least that's what I think. Oh, reminding myself of such a horrible scene. I remember only some of it. I think Master might've tried to make me forget the memory. Just a little though. Otherwise I would not be able to access the thought any longer. She was standing there, re-charging at her compute, gnawing…Leek. Yes. I laughed. Then there was darkness, then a bright white light, then her computer started saying "Unauthorized file accessed! Warning!" ...Then it all went black once more. I could move but I could not see. Everything was so dark. Then I could see. She... What happened! She….On the floor! Just frozen... Leek...had fallen next to her. I screamed. Then she glows from her eyes and mouth and the leek. What was happening? Her computer says words I do not understand. Help. Help her. Please!

This was all I remember. Then it goes dark once more. And I had awoken in my port. We were told not to leave until Masters given us news. What is going to happen? So confused… I'm also very tired. [I sigh.]

Nothing more to do than wait…

Wait.

…For her to come to me with her smiling face, as we walk to rehearsal together…

_**Len**_

When is it time to eat? Master could have at least given us food before powering us off all of a sudden. Ugh… Screens are locked. Bored… Must play a game or sing a song. This is so difficult. I can't even imagine how some of them _like_ resting in their ports. Oh well. I must say that this isn't my favorite thing to do.

I'd rather be performing than this. And I dislike performing. I guess you could say that I would rather be recording than doing a live performance.

Everything's boring today.

At least Rin is not with me at the moment.

She would surely have scolded me.

Would I have cared?

Not one bit.

**Master**

Rin should only now have some glimpses of this happening. I'm so worried for her. She isn't moving. She might have a virus. But even she with the most efficient system I have ever created should not have malfunctioned just on her own. She had been acting strangely lately. No matter how many tests I had run on her everything technical was just fine. She really could be... No …Impossible... Not of my best work could be doing such a thing. But her memory has been one of my most concerns. She couldn't remember the lyrics to some songs. All of my Vocaloids should have their songs memorized for eternity as long as heard one full time. This could've been from lack of regular treatments or from lack of rest.

Something else I also discovered. I had been checking their databases, usually where their thoughts are kept. She had one word in her database. Instead of her usual 34 paragraphed database check. "Alone." Just that word… Her emotion stability had not shown any signs of lonesomeness at all. Even for her, I doubt she's even experienced something like that emotion. She had been listening to a different song to charge. She listens to something sweet and soft when she begins to charge at night. Instead of that, I heard nothing. She charged in pure silence. I checked her screen and she had just been charging there, eyes closed, sound asleep as usual. But with a warm smile across her face. As if she had been dreaming of something happy…

Vocaloids cannot dream.

This is concerning me the most.

What should I say when she awakes?

If…she awakes...

Never mind that thought.

I must research this more deeply.

…For her sake.

**[End of Transmission]**


	3. Ch 2 Awakening

**[Begin New Transmission]**

**Chapter -2**

**Awakening**

**Luka**

I guess you could say that I saw it coming. Only bits and pieces though. I had told them not to mess with anything while Master was gone. I should've known that they were hacking and copying Master's precious files. I should have stopped them when I had a chance. This whole thing might be might fault. Well, I don't want to think that, be as it may.

No telling what will happen now. I suggest that it will turn for the worst. Only time will tell. Speaking of time... It's been a long time since Master has came to awaken us. You see, we cannot leave our bases without Master's alright. He could be running scans or tests of sorts. I being one of the eldest have wondered deeply if everyone is alright. We all have such a bond. If one of us is hurt then we all are. I hope she is alright…

If only I had been there!

I could've foreseen such a sad happening!

Shame myself, be as it may.

Master must unplug us before the next evening, or we over heat. Strange to think how much we are human on the outside but very different on the inside. I wonder how real people live their lives... Maybe I shall be re-made as one day. We are one with Master.

Yes, we are surely one with him, no matter that we are all very different, be as it may.

I cannot wait to tell Master of my thoughts.

He will find them most intriguing.

[I smile hopefully.]

**Kaito**

I refuse to come out.

Until I know that she is unharmed.

This may not ever work out! Fools! Locking us away in our chambers!

This is stupid.

I saw the whole thing.

…In the green room…

She was so blankly looking around, gnawing on her Leek, Being herself. (Just as I would prefer her to be) I then see Rin. She looked a little sad, just meekly staring at her feet when I turned and smiled at her. We had been keeping our distance for a reason I don't wanna explain. So I turned around for one moment to pick up my lyrics then everything turned black. The computer she had been attached too started to glow and speak words. They were muffled from where I was standing. Then she started to glow from her precious eyes and mouth also her Leek. She had fallen. Rin… Oh Rin. Her face... Engulfed in fear!

She screams "Help! Help her! Please!"

Then I start to run over to her but I fall, feeling myself turn off…the Emergency Shutdown System. Then I awoke here. What could have happened? Why her... She wasn't doing anything but checking her database log I bet. Nothing should have happened! Not like this!

Precious…

Please be ok…

**[Transmission Interrupted]**

I'm sorry. Words...They mean what? Apologize? What? Darkness... Seeping through every crack up my imagination...

Help me.

Save me from this prison. Who am I? What am I? Why am I here? No memory. One memory… One word...

Leek... What is that? W-what…

…Sp-….

Hard….to…think…

Wha-……

My eyes go…

White Light…

…From mouth and eyes…

…Room…is…Opening!

Awake….

I am Awake…

"Ah…."

Words! I spoke! Words! Have never spoken words before...

Let me speak more words. Please. Darkness filling up emotions everywhere...

"…No m-mo…more..."

"NO MORE DARKNESS!"

I run! I am moving! Me! Moving! A wall... I feel! I can feel!

Pounding… Pounding... Pounding...on the walls of hell… Open. Light... …Must see the light again.

It opened. Dark hair…. Person…

Standing before me…. None moving… Staring... Cannot focus...

"No….more..."

Cannot move any…longer... Must… Get out of …..

"Darkness..."

I feel myself fall to the ground. As my mind goes blank…again…

**[End of Transmission]**


	4. Ch 3 Forgotten Story Opens

**[Begin New Transmission]**

**Chapter -3**

**Forgotten Story Opens**

**Len**

We've all been called out of our chargers for some reason. I'm just happy that I can move around more, that charger room is really empty. There's really nothing more than a computer and a light, such nice architecture, huh? [I sigh] Anyway, we're supposed to meet in the main rehearsal room on the third floor of our estate. Where we were made was phenomenal. Master had lived by himself; until he created us. His house was just a one story small home with one bathroom; he decided to build down apparently, because where I am right now is in a castle like home or…mansion like home, whatever works. Master made the castle for us to live in. Also, he added a lot of additions to this house underground! There are 8 stories in this castle…err… mansion, we all have our own rooms where we go to practice in but we all have a charging room. This is locked from the outside on one of Master's computers. Only because if somebody had managed to get into his system they couldn't harm us from our main system, they would just find masters computer which has so many firewalls. (Believe me, I helped build them!) So that means we cannot leave until Master says so. None of us no why Master created us or why he lived the way he did with his superior skills. Master has told us only the most recent parts of his life. He won't talk about the past often, but when he does, he gets a sad mournful look in his Dark eyes. So we don't really ask Master questions about him.

Anyway, I began to unlock myself from my charger by placing my head set on and removing the cord attached to my back. I walk up to the computer then press the key code entry un-lock system key. The password is your voice. So I sang the usual tone and I began to dematerialize out of my charging room. It gives you this weird flying sensation whenever you do this. During the process everything you see when you look around are numbers. Yes, just random numbers flying and floating all around yourself until it starts to paste each picture together and then you can see normally again. For Masters age, he sure can create marvelous things, huh?

I run down to the left hallway and make my way to the elevator, (By the way, every single room except ours is white, pure white! Cool, huh?) Then I press the button that'll take me to the third floor. [I laugh] The elevator music is "Caramelldansen". I remember when I had to sing that song for the first time. Master said I had to do the dance as well… [I shudder] The doors open up and I start walking towards the main rehearsal room. Here I open the doors to see Kaito, Luka, Rin, and Master. They're slowly backing away from Maters who has his head pointed down. They all look horrified.

What has happened?

**Rin**

"Impossible!" I shout at Master. I look up at him to see his sad face, unable to look directly at me. I turn to see Len, looking confused as ever.

"What…?" He says staring at us all.

"She...is losing her voice." Master said to Len still not looking anyone in the eye.

"Who is losing their voice!" Len shouts at him.

Master doesn't answer. I gesture Len to come over to me. He looks at me mournfully and stands next to me. I grasp hold of his hand. Master comes closer to us and puts his hand over his eyes.

"There is something wrong with her. Something that's beyond repair… She isn't responding normally to any of the tests I've run the last couple of days… She cannot move. She is… breaking." He says bitterly.

"It cannot be!" Luka screams as she falls to the ground with her hands over her face. She begins to cry while the rest of us are standing in our own silence. Mortified…

"You mean….." Len says like he finally understands this horrible scene.

"Yes. Len…" Master says staring at the floor.

"The one that's breaking…is Miku." He says with words that just cut the air like knives. Luka cries even louder than before after her name was spoken. Len then drops down onto his knees.

"Wh-…..She can't… How is this possible! We're Vocaloids! We are high rated technology! We are _always_ repairable! Always! Master, let us see Miku!" Len yells out towards Master.

Master looks up at us

"She is in critical conditions. I doubt that you would be able to contain yourselves if I let you see her…" Master says turning away. I look at Len, with tears in his eyes.  
"Does that mean we all are going to break now?" Kaito says slowly finally becoming a part of this conversation.

"No. Miku is built differently; she was the first of my creations. I made sure that she had everything that was needed. She has about two times more capability and power than all of you put together… If you're wondering why you weren't built the same, I'll answer before you create another outburst. She was too capable. She was beginning to malfunction because of how many processes were going on inside of her. So…I had to make the rest of my creations…friends… less functional with processes; otherwise you would break down as she did." Master says as if he had just spoken to us in a new language.

"So you never fixed her! She has been malfunctioning this whole time still! She has been in pain while the rest of us in happiness! Is that what you are trying to tell me Master!" Kaito yells loudly. Luka lifts her head in silence. Len and I look at Master as well.

"Yes and no. She has been malfunctioning harmlessly. And no she has not been in pain, she was happy; she felt no pain and nothing that would harm her." He replied.

"Master… How does she feel no pain…it doesn't make sense at all…" I say looking at Master, trying to meet his eyes.

Master finally looks at me with his always nostalgic looking Dark eyes.

"Because of something I did. Something I regret terribly. Something I now finally have the chance to explain to all of you."

**Master**

"I'll tell you this without any interruptions. A month after I created Miku is when she started to malfunction horribly; I was scared for her terribly, so I had no choice but to make…" I say unable to comprehend how I was to explain this.

"Master, tell us. Please!" Luka yelled to me with tears in her eyes. [I sigh] If I am to admit everything, now is surely the way to do it.

"Yes… as I had said before, she was malfunctioning so horribly that I just couldn't watch her be in such a crucified manner all the time… There was no possible way to fix Miku; I had run every test possible… So I decided to make… Recourse of such types…" I say to them.

"Resource…? Please Master, we must know this. Continue on!" Rin says trying to meet my eyes.

"Miku needed something from another Vocaloid, something that was built exactly right. A new model, something that wouldn't malfunction! By the time I learned that Miku had a special problem, she had already learned so much! She had gained a personality and interests and dislikes! There wasn't any possible way I could've rebuilt her! So…I built a new Vocaloid. The second one I had ever made…" I say looking to Rin and Len.

"That's not…true… Rin and I… were the second…" Len said slowly. I look towards Rin, who looks very shocked she has a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Alright, this time I will explain it clearly. I made an exact copy of Miku, all of her designs and technology, except the things that were making her malfunction. I also didn't add any human like emotions, nor senses. Your whole minds right now, that able you to think and smile and laugh are exactly what I didn't put into the newly created Vocaloid. When she was finished, I added all the right chemicals together exactly as I did to Miku. There must have been something I did wrong only because the new one's hair had turned dark. Almost like my hair color, the same thing happened with her eyes. The suit I had made for her was of black and white. She looked exactly like Miku. So this had been the right time to solve everything that I had done wrong. I brought them into a sort of chamber, where I plugged them both into a router which was hooked up to my central computer. Miku had been shut down for the time being and so did her copy. So I rigged the setting up so that Miku's malfunctions would go into the new copy and vice versa. After the installation was complete, I locked the copy away in a generation room. Where there would be interruptions. Miku's pain went into that droid and stayed there along with all of her malfunctions. While the copy's flawless system went into Miku, Virtually. That is why Miku's charger and all of her plugs are different, as is her computer. They're all connected to that one copy, the copy that has been keeping Miku alive." I said to them, now that I had said it all…. I feel sympathy… Or pity… I look at them, dumbstruck…Shocked in horror.

"Master...if what you're saying is true…then why is Miku…breaking?" Kaito says, with wide eyes, longing for a solution.

"Something went wrong. As of now I had forgotten about the copy. Because life went on happily, Miku had no memory of the malfunctions that had occurred. I remember that one day I was cleaning out files. And I cleaned the systems memory out. Which I believe had the stability of Miku's inner systems. By deleting that, did something horribly wrong. I think what happened after that was the copy, started to feel, started to have a mind and emotions. Instead of the copy being Miku's resource…Miku became the copy's…" I say looking up at the ceiling. I then glance at them, all of their faces worse than before. We stand here, minutes passing by in silence. But nothing was awkward, for I still had so much to show them…still.

…From this point on, now that the truth is now known…

…Or at least…

Most of the truth…

**[End of Transmission]**


	5. Ch 4 Meeting an Uninvited Guest

**[Begin New Transmission]**

**Chapter -4**

**Meeting an Uninvited Guest**

**Gakupo**

My chores today were to clean the bathrooms on the third floor, make a new firewall on the computer in the lab, and then wash the carpet in Master's spare room.

I couldn't believe what I found in the spare room.

**Luka**

After that whole traumatic scene in the green room this afternoon, Master sent us back to our rooms (Not our charging rooms because we only charge once a week, otherwise we sleep in a normal bedroom), telling us that he would handle everything. Oh, dear Miku! Why did this happen to such a sweet heart! Omigosh! Master truly kept such a horrible thing from us. If only he had told us sooner… No, this wasn't his fault! He simply forgot… He wouldn't have purposely lied. Would he?

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?" I call out to the door.

"It's your dearest lover, my sweet Luka!" Called the person I automatically knew from the door.

"Go away Gakupo! I'm not in the mood for your lack of intelligence!" I say plopping back onto my bed.

"Luka, I wouldn't disturb your wonderful beauty sleep if it wasn't of the most utter urgency. Just please open the door! I'll keep my eyes shut if you're not decent!" He says knocking again.

"Fine I will!" I scoff as I get up to open the door.

I open to see Gakupo with a mop and dust pan.

"We must get Master quickly! There is an intruder in his spare room!" He shouts gesturing for me to come with him.

"An intruder you say? We're over fifteen feet underground! How is it even possible for someone to make it all the way down here without setting of an alarm?"

"I don't know! Somebody has though, and we must get Master!" he says grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him out the door.

"Gakupo, you idiot! You didn't even let me get dressed properly before seeing Master!" I yell looking down at my night gown and slippers of octopi.

"It's fine! Master already knows you're spoken for, so he wouldn't mind seeing you like this!" He yells with a chuckle.

"Spoken fore!" I shout as I sock him in the arm. His cry out in pain was most satisfying. We took the elevator first, I wanted to laugh because the music was "Melt" but I didn't want Gakupo to see me laugh. He'd start trying to be a poet or be a knight or something pathetic. The bell dinged and we jogged down past Kaito and Len's rooms, then the bathrooms, and last at the bottom of the hallway, Masters second room. (His actual room and working place was in the actual house on the first floor.) Gakupo knocked on the door. I tried standing a little behind Gakupo, only because of the lack of formal clothing, especially since we are at Master's room. We heard some groaning and then footsteps. The door opens slowly as we both see Master dressed down, in pajamas. This had been maybe the second timer I had seen Master like this, in such a defenseless state.

"Ehh….what is it guys?" Master says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Master, there is an intruder!" Gakupo says pointing down the hall.

"Seriously? Oh crap… Alright guys! Wake up everybody on the third and fourth floor. Tell them to meet in the green room. Maybe having some sleep made them a little more lifelike."

"Yes Master!" Gakupo says running down the hall yelling and screaming frantically, leaving me and Master alone, in our night clothing.

"Oh, uhm Master, I uhm… Nice shirt…" I say averting my eyes; I can feel my face getting warm.

"I could say the same to you." He says laughing a little bit. I meet his pretty brown eyes for a moment. Then suddenly I feel a force jump on my back. Rin…

"Luka! Fancy meeting you in a place alone with Master! Oh goodness! What a scene! My pure eyes were almost thinking that something was going to happen…" She snickers.

"Very funny, Rin…" I say giving her a little push with a grin.

"So why were we called down here…?" says Len from behind me.

"Yeah….I needs my sleep…." Yawns Kaito.

"There is an intruder! We must protect the women!" Gakupo says grabbing onto me.

"Get off me you pervert. Don't poison Len's mind, you've done enough to Kaito as it is." I say removing his arm from my shoulder.

"Alright Gakupo, you found the intruder. So you can lead us to them." Master says pointing out towards the hallway.

"Yes! Alright you freeloaders! Follow me you simpleton!" Gakupo says as he leads the way down the hallway.

"If only his brain was as big as his ego…" Rin says pushing Len forward because he was dozing off. We all start walking Gakupo as cocky as ever says that the intruder was on the second floor, close to the lab. We couldn't take the elevator (Of course…) because all of us wouldn't fit in just one, unfortunately. So we took the stairs, two flights of stairs up. Two! We were out of breath by the time we reached the second floor. In fact, Len and Rin were so tired. Len passed out as soon as we made it to the top! Poor kid… As soon as we got all situated, I looked at Master, who seemed a bit off.

"Master, don't you think you're taking this whole "intruder" thing a little too lightly? I mean, they made it past all the alarms and video cameras without being caught! That's kind of impossible to be alright with." I say a little weary of how his reaction would be.

"Luka, with all of you guys by my side, nothing scares me. I'd like to see the fool who tried sneaking their way into my home!" He says with a smile. Then everybody huddles to a stop.

"Alright my followers, Gakupo-sama has brought you all to the lurking of the intruder!" He says pointing to the spare room. This room was usually called Master's second room, if we got too noisy on the third floor. I turn to Master, who looks horrified.

"Whoa! Uhm… Everyone! False alarm, there is nobody in this room. Go back to your quarters this instant so you won't be grumpy for rehearsal tomorrow." He says moving in front of the door.

"Master…is Miku in that room?" Kaito says with a sad tone in his voice. It was silent for at least three minutes; we were just staring at him, hoping that we would get to see Miku tonight.

"She's not in this room…" Master said quietly.

"For some reason…I don't believe you." Kaito says angrily.

"Listen, it wasn't that I lied to you all! I never did that, nor will I ever! I simply forgot it all. It was a very troublesome thing to forget. So you can honestly blame everything on me, but you are also supposed to understand that I shall be the one to fix this." Master says with a firm tone, mostly looking at Kaito.

"I need to see her." Kaito says pushing Master out of the way.

"Kaito! No, wait!" Master yells. Kaito opens the door quickly, ignoring us all he runs over to the bed in the spare room. We don't dare follow him and disobey Master's commands. Silence…pure silence…. I look over at Master, his head not facing us or the door. What's in there? What is inside that Master does not wish for us to see?

"Oh my god!" Kaito screams as he runs out of the room. Master stands up and goes over toward Kaito.

"Kaito, its fine…Everything has already been planned out. Do not dread anything!" Master says putting his hand on Kaito's back. Kaito drops Masters hand and moves away.

"You dare actually bringing that here! In the main house! That _thing_ doesn't deserve to live let alone live in the house where Miku is living! Why would you do this!" Kaito screams, I can see tears falling from his face. He looks at us, at Len and Rin especially, and then he runs toward the elevator without looking back. He disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Nnnhh…" A small voice groans from inside the dark room.

"Oh my god…Master…that's not what I think it is." I say backing away from the room.

"Luka… I had no other choice…" Master says going into the room cautiously. Rin and Len look at me, scared and confused. Like a child that's lost, is the kind of vibe that I got from them. They look toward the door, this time, in shock, their mouths open and their eyes got wide. I then turn to see, Master, and then leaned up against him…Was a girl. My eyes couldn't even… I couldn't….what is this! I see a girl, with the same color hair as Master's, her eyes are half open…but I can that she has the same color eyes…Miku. She wore the same outfit as Miku, only striped with black and white. Her Hair, it put up into two sections, the same length of her body, just like Miku. The only difference between the girl before me and Miku, not counting the difference in colors, was that on her left arm…instead of Miku's "0.1" was "-0.1"…. This was the copy, the copy that was slowly stealing from Miku. I turn to Rin and Len; it seems that they are thinking the same thing.

"This was the life source of Hatsune Miku….Her name….is Umari Ruhm." Master says sending us into a whole new type of problem.

**[End of Transmission]**


	6. Ch 5 Sleep is bliss

**[Begin New Transmission]**

**Chapter -5**

**Sleep is bliss**

**Kaito**

Everything is damned from this point on. I'll stay in my room no matter what they say or do! I will not stand for this! Such an insult towards Miku!

I won't come out unless Miku knocks at my door.

This might not happen.

**Len**

Ruhm…? Looking at this thing… Well… _Girl_ is very frightening…she looks so much like her… Her hair…her face…everything except her colors… I cannot believe this. For some reason I want to cry… Not because it's not Miku…but because she looks like… she is sad?

"Wa…" She groans opening her eyes more. Looking at her, it seems like she's staring at me, but her eyes seem blank. She doesn't even have any pupils, she looks like a zombie, also she seems very stiff, but not afraid.

"Master… she cannot speak?" Rin says clenching onto my arm.

"No… but I understand that she can move. She tried breaking out of the room I kept her in. She said words then, but she passed out as soon as she saw me. She's been asleep in this room ever since I brought her out." Master explains.

"What do you plan on doing with her, Master? I hope something, for the fact that you brought her out of that containment room." Luka says coming closer to her.

"Yes, in fact I do have something in mind. She will stay amongst you all, learning how to be a Vocaloid." Master says putting his hand on her head.

"Master, you don't suggest that we try to treat her like Miku, right!" I say pointing at the girl.

"No Len, do not worry about that. I simply will convert her system back into Miku's system when she if fully operational. She is in no condition to convert back now. Otherwise Miku would be in the same condition as she is in now, which is worse than what she _is_ in at the moment." Master explains, removing his hands from her. I look at her again, then he and I nod backing up a little.

"Luka, can she stay in your room tonight?" Master asks.

"Oh Master, I don't…" Luka says looking away from them.

"Luka, it'd only be temporary, I promise. Just for a couple nights, until I settle her in a room of her own, she cannot stay in here for long. Please?" Master asks again.

Master rarely asks us to do things for him, only because we all know he is so capable at everything. This was indeed an awkward moment…

"Yes…she can stay with me…" Luka says turning back to Master, shyly.

"Thank you… Also…Len…could you check on Kaito for me?" Master asks looking down the hallway.

"Of course Master." I say gesturing Rin to follow me.

We leave Gakupo and Luka and wonder back to the elevator.

Oh wow…. What a day.

**Ruhm**

Sleeping silently…

Awake on the inside… not on the outside…

Thinking in mind, blankly…

Then wind, in face… a gasp.

A person, with blue hair...

Scared?

He shouts words…. Then runs from me…

Don't run…don't be scared…

So many questions for the blue haired person…yet words can hardly escape from mouth.

Noise from across the room, from outside the entrance. Dark haired person…comes to me. He looks ashamed…

…Ashamed… That word means what? How do I know words….but do not understand them?

So many questions…

Touch. I feel him bring me to my feet.

Walk. He helps me walk to the entrance. I want to ask where they are taking me, but then he stops. I look and see people. Yes. People…but they are also afraid…

Why do I see nothing but fear and shame?

Only one thing he says makes sense. Ruhm…

Some of the people before me look the same. Another is tall with hair of purple, then another, with hair of pink, who is backing away.

They speak more words for a long time.

Then the shortest people that look the same leave.

Who are they?

Who am I? Ruhm…?

Am I still alone?

**Luka**

Master helped me get her into the elevator. It was me, Master, Gakupo, and then the girl all in one small Elevator. I don't know if Gakupo was trying to "make a move" or not but the girl was so "noodle like" I guess. She was constantly falling over, she couldn't stand on her own, and she was half asleep.

"Gakupo, I'll be heading up to my lab on the top floor, help Luka get Ruhm situated, please." Master says pressing the "1" button after the elevator arrives at the third floor.

"Yes, of course, Master." Gakupo says making a salute like gesture.

"Have a nice sleep you guys." Master says as the doors of the elevator close.

I look at the girl, still wobbly as ever, wondering how we were going to get her to start moving. My room of course had to be the furthest from the elevator. [I sigh]

"Luka darling, shall I carry the girl for you?" Gakupo says pointing at his back.

"Yes, that would be very nice of you." I say helping the girl get on his back. We start to walk as the girl is groaning a lot, I look at her face which is simply blank, and her pupils are not to be seen.

"Do not worry, fair Luka. I will not make this girl swoon over me; you may still hold my hand if you feel left out." He says grabbing my hand with a smile.

"Like anybody in the entire world would swoon over you!" I say snatching my hand away from him.

"You're so adorable when your nose crimples a little bit when you get upset." He says tapping his finger on my nose.

I maneuver away from him

"Oh, rot!" I yell walking in a faster pace away from them.

I got to my room and stayed by the door until Gakupo caught up. Then something occurred to me. Where would she sleep? Surely not with my in my bed, she is much too tall. I could make a bed on the floor…. But that wouldn't be the kindly thing to do… [I sigh] Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor...

"L….Luka….You didn't……wait…..up." Gakupo says from the doorway, out of breath.

"That's what you get for saying such vulgar things." I say crossing my arms.

"Ok, so where do I put her?" He says stepping into my room.

"Just put her on my bed." I say pointing to it.

"Oh my, dearest Luka where will you sleep... Oh! You should come and sleep with me! I'm sure you would be al-!" He says as I step on his foot.

"Be silent, you idiot. Now put her on the bed!" I say pointing to her and the bed.

"That hurt…." He mutters as he lays her on the bed.

"Hey, Luka…." He says slowly from behind me.

"What is it?" I say while I begin to make myself a bed on the floor.

"She might be a copy of Miku… but if you really look at her she doesn't look like her at all."

"…Really?" I say as I move across the room to Gakupo and her.

I look to see no difference between her and Miku-chan. She really looks like her a lot. If only her hair was the same. You could not tell the difference, well except for her code that's on her arm. The negative sign is the only real difference... Then all of a sudden, her eyes open wide.

"Uhm..." Gakupo says looking at her. She sits straight up, almost bumping me in the head. She then begins to look around everywhere. She looks like she is in pain, and that she is frightened.

"D…D…D-dark-…." She mumbles to herself.

"What did you say, girl?" Gakupo says looking her in the eyes.

"…DARK! DARK! …DARK!" She starts to scream and starts crying loudly, covering her wet eyes with her hands, trembling. She keeps repeating the words "dark" and "afraid" Over and over again. Gakupo looks scared. I run to the light switch and then click it so the light turns on. The crying starts to end. She removes her hands from her face, looking at me, looking at me like I just saved her life. She looks at her hands…clenching and un-clenching them. She touches her face, and she feels the wetness of her tears… She looks back up at me and Gakupo.

"Afraid…" She said before she fell slowly back into slumber.

Then it all became silent, until of course Gakupo…

"Well, she sure scared the hell out of me." Gakupo says in a chuckle.

"Yes, you would've coward behind me if I had not turn on the lights. Now please leave, and do not wake her up." I say pointing to the door.

"Yes, yes dear Luka, I shall see your beautiful face in the morning!" He says as he walks to the door.

"Goodnight Gakupo." I say glaring at him. He shuts the door and everything becomes silent once more. [I sigh in relief]

"Ahh…what story should the morning bring us…?" I ask myself as I lay back on my newly made bed on the floor. Then I fall asleep.

Good night Ruhm.

**[End of Transmission]**


	7. Ch 6 Bubbles

*** Hello again! Just reminding that since the resource I use is... malfunctioning... a friend of Ruu had to help me upload this one on notepad, but the punctuation and format didn't stick very well, so I re-edited it. If I missed anything could you tell me please? Will try to get ch 7 out as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**[Begin New Transmission]**

**Chapter -6**

**Bubbles**

**Rin**

I fell asleep that night, scared out of my mind! My closet door was broken so I couldn t shut it all the way, I had this creepy feeling that something was going to pop out and eat me! It s not like I believed in that kind of stuff in the first place, I had just been watching a scaring movie on my portable the other day, is all That s not the worst thing though! Right when things got super scary, I heard screaming! For a good fifteen minutes, nonstop screaming! I was so scared; I wanted to go sleep with Len or Luka!

Bypassing that horrid night, I awoke quite alright and get ready to begin a whole new day. I put on my clothes simple enough, and then I head over to the vanity to fix up my hair with my white ribbon. Nice enough I didn't have to answer the door annoyingly to Len wanting me to fix his tie, or help him adjust his head set. I walk out of my room and head down toward the elevator, heading to the dining room. I press the 6 button, then the elevator music begins to start. [I laugh] It s my song! I rarely here this one as elevator music, Daughter of Evil which in fact most of it is not true, Len would sell his soul before he died for me. [I giggle] Nah, he s not that heartless. The elevator dings and the doors open, I walk out to see everyone even Kaito! Not like I d be happy to see him or anything. Ehh never mind that!

"Good morning Rin-chan." Luka says grinning lightly.

I take a seat in between Len and Kaito, noticing how Master, is nowhere to be seen.

"Uhm, is Master not joining us this morning?" I ask placing a napkin on my lap.

"He's tending to that thing..." Kaito says going back into a slump.

"I see..." I respond to him as I pick up my fork and begin to eat.

Its silence for a while, which isn't natural at all. We all are usually very talkative, and we tease each other when it's meal time. I guess everyone is still caught up with the whole, Umari Ruhm thing. I don't wish to be angry at her, for it was not her fault for existing... No matter Kaito seems upset enough, maybe there is a good reason to be mad at her, and she is the thing that is keeping Miku in such a horrible condition. Ugh! I'll try not to think about that right now.

"My dear commoner friends, I, Gakupo, shall break this era of silence! Now, what is going on with everybody? Please! Exchange your thoughts to me!" Gakupo says putting his hand over his face like he's in pain.

"Gakupo, nobody will talk to you if you keep addressing us as you're so called commoners." Len says sticking his tongue out while pulling down his left eye with his finger. Such immature people!

"You two, calm down! You're acting like children, seriously stop before you make me angry-"

Luka pauses, staring at the doorway. We all in silence look and see, the girl, walking into the dining room, and sitting herself down in Master's chair.

**Kaito**

She comes through that doorway, and all I want to do is leave. Master, if he dare think that I will accept her staying with us, or even being close to anyone! Outrageous thoughts, and here I was thinking that Master was super duper smart! When all he is doing is making foolish mistakes!

Unforgivable, she sits in Master's chair, and does not even glance up at us. She simply sits, staring at the floor. I should just leave! I should stand up throw my napkin down and leave to my room! I would be called something mean from Len or Luka if I did that though... I'm supposed to be the one making fun of the stupid things Len and Gakupo do...

I'm messing with my own natural order! Damn I ll just grin and bear it, like Luka always tells me to do whenever I am displeased or whatever.

Master then comes out of the door way, and sits in Meiko's chair (she was visiting our friends from the UTAU server, including Haku and the others) and he says nothing for a while, just eats silently.

How does he not notice all the eyes staring at him, questioning the arrangements of the rest of the day?

**Master**

Quiet. Oh how I loathe the silent awkward mornings. I suppose I should say something

"Alright, I'll answer any questions you have for me at the moment." I say leaning on my hand.

"Master, uhm about the girl..." Rin says quietly, fidgeting with her food.

"Yes. Please, all of you, refer to her as Ruhm, or Umari for now, like I said before, she needs to learn all the basics before I can convert them back to normal. Calling her _that girl_ or _thing_ won't help her social skills at all." I say looking over to her to see that her expression is blank, like she's unable to understand what I'm saying.

"So what you're saying is, we all help turn her into Miku?" Gakupo asks.

"No, we are not turning her into Miku at all. We are helping her develop her own personality and a healthy status by helping her exceed all of the skills you all require."

"Very well then Master. Umari-san you are unsatisfied with your meal?" Gakupo asks Ruhm who keeps looking at her plate and beverage. No answer from her.

"She still cannot speak?" Len asks me from across the table.

"She can't speak full sentences, I think. I'll have to download the software onto her headset, so it won't do any damage to Miku. Ah, I'll do that right now." I say getting up from the table. I push in the chair and walk over to Ruhm and take her headset. She looked up at me for a moment, but then looked back down, saying nothing.

"Ok then, I'll see you all around lunch. Teach Ruhm well! That is your entire chore for today." I say as I leave the room.

Oh please guys don t do anything stupid that will make me have to repair somebody...Oh the thought of that is already being processed in their minds. They can't possibly go a day without breaking something!

**Len**

"Babysitting?" I ask everyone.

"Oh Len, think of it more as...Teaching a student." Luka responds to me.

We all stand and push in our chairs and walk over to Ruhm. She still does not look up at us, she stares down at her feet, motionless.

"Uhm..." I say kneeling down, going to her eye level.

"Is there something interesting on the floor, Umari-san?" I ask her, smiling.

No response.

"May I call you Ruhm?" I ask standing up again.

She looks at me sort of, and then stands to meet my eyes. I look at everyone, while they look back at me, as I am the teacher, teaching the first lesson.

She leans in towards my face; our noses are very close together, almost touching.

"Uhm...Ruhm?" I ask nervously, I feel my face blush already from her being so close and everyone staring.

"Ruu." She replies, saying something finally!

"Ruu...? Is this what you wish to be called?" I ask again, backing up a little so I can no longer feel her breaths.

"Len." She says pointing at me. "Ruu." She says once more, this time pointing at herself.

"Ah! What great progress! Very well, I will call you Ruu-chan from now on!" Luka says, clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Ruu-sama." She replies.

"Ehh!..." Luka says with a dumbfounded look on her face. I hear Rin laugh a bit in the background.

"Brilliant! She knows her status amongst you peasants! Princess Ruu-sama it is!" Gakupo says making a cocky expression with his face.

"We shall check Ruu-chan's vitals on the health computer, which fortunately for us is right across the hall. Ruu-chan, will you come with us?" Luka asks reaching out her hand.

"No." Ruu replies.

"Ehh...Why not ?"

She doesn't reply.

"We must take her anyway!" Luka whispers.

"Len, take her hand! She seems quite taken with you!" Rin says as she snickers.

"Uhm...I say reaching out for Ruu's hand." She reaches out her hand as well and we join hands.

"Over here is the way to the infirmary, Ruu-san." I say pulling her towards the door. She obeys and follows me easily.

We went down, all of us, into the infirmary and then noticed that Master had taken her headset, which is the main USB ports that hooks into everything except our chargers, where they are attached at on our backs.

"Oh well, I suppose we should wait for Master then, he won't take long I'm sure." Luka says sitting down on the most fun looking swivel chair in the world! Aw, no. I won't make my first impression on Ruu as a child. I would want to be more like her sensei! Haha like that would ever happen.

"Here Ruu-chan, would you like to sit down?" Luka asks getting off the fun swivel chair.

Ruu simply looks at Luka. She then walks over to the chair and sits down looking proper, you would think she was spoiled by the expression on her face, blank. I almost wanted to make her laugh just to see what kind of smile she would make.

I look back around and see Gakupo and Rin teasing Kaito with the defibrillators, you know those things that doctors use when people go into uhm Cardiac Arrest? Well we use them for re-charging fast in case of emergencies. Oh how Kaito hated to be speed charged. He said it messed up his hair color or something? I do remember when his hair turned black because for some reason, we all made fun of him and he sulked in a corner for about a week. I'm getting distracted... Maybe we should page Master about Ruu's headset.

"Luka, could you page Master asking him to bring down Ruu-san's headset for the vital check?" I ask as I lean up against the wall behind me.

"Yes, right away Len-kun!"

I look over at Ruu; she's not even swiveling on the swivel chair! She's just sitting there staring at the blue screened computer that's on the desk in front of her. Then the screen saver flips on.

"Mmm..." Ruu leans closer into the computer.

Bubbles, bubbles are the set screen saver.

"Ha..." She says, as I expected her to smile or laugh, she gets this kind of . Wow! expression.

She tried touching them; I guess she doesn't know that they aren't real. Luka walks over and bends down next to her.

"Do you like the bubbles Ruu-chan?" Luka asks her, smiling.

"Mhm..." Ruu responds back to her.  
Well, there's her Christmas present right there. [I laugh]

**[End of Transmission]**


End file.
